


Веснушки

by Florka



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka





	Веснушки

Алекс сидит на краю кровати, держась за голову и сверля глазами пол. Шон. Кто бы мог подумать. Маленький рыжий бесстыдник.  
"Не такой уж я и маленький!".  
Он ухмыляется, вспоминая обиженное лицо Шона: "не такой уж ты и маленький, мой друг".  
Алекс оборачивается: Шон крепко спит, наполовину сбросив с себя одеяло. Такой нежный, хрупкий. Кажется - обнимешь покрепче и уже переломаешь парочку ребер. Но это только кажется. Он ведь крепкий, этот наивный рыжий мальчишка. Алекс тянется, чтобы ухватить край одеяла и накрыть им Шона. Однако замирает на полпути - при ярком свете луны кожа Шона кажется чем-то невообразимым. Тонкая, светлая, покрытая частыми веснушками. Такая удивительная, такая притягательная.  
Он осторожно проводит пальцами по животу Шона. У того слегка сбивает дыхание - щекотно.  
Веснушки похожи на созвездия. Остановив палец на одной из них, Алекс медленно чертит линию до ближайшей, потом до следующей, и до следующей...  
Шон во сне протягивает руку и пытается пальцами смахнуть с живота назойливую муху. Алекс прекращает считать веснушки и снова смотрит на его лицо. Уголки губ слегка дрожат - беспокойный сон. Уголки губ. И парочка веснушек возле них.  
Он ложится рядом с Шоном, ни на секунду не отрывая от него взгляда. Какой тот спокойный, молчаливый. Кажется, что это вовсе другой человек.  
От легкого дуновения ветра Шон дергается, поворачивается на бок и несильно подтягивает к себе колени. Одеяло. Алекс тянется за ним, но его снова останавливают веснушки. Шон опять дергается - предрассветный ветер бывает очень холоден.  
Алекс осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, приобнимает Шона за живот и притягивает к себе. Шон что-то бормочет во сне, но не просыпается. Алекс прижимается к нему и, целуя в веснушчатое плечо, закрывает глаза.  
В кромешной темноте - веснушки, сменяют одна другую.


End file.
